My Immortal Princess
by sarah.yy.young
Summary: This is my first songfic. I used the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence. So summary: After almost losing her life twice, CM Punk has sent AJ Lee away to protect her from Daniel Bryan. But how long can the last being apart from each other? And was it really for the best?


A/N: Hi guys! This is my SECOND fanfiction and my FIRST song-fic. I want to hear what you want to say. Love it? Hate it? I want to know. Everything here belongs to WWE and Evanescence. Aka: I own nothing. Ok! Enjoy and please review.

**My Immortal**

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

It seemed so long ago since he'd last seen her. She was always on his mind and he was forever worrying about her. What if she's hurt? What if Daniel found her? Was she ok? But of course she was. She far, far away from harm...and from him. After she had come to him for help, he promised that he'd protect her. The image of her that fateful night was forever ingrained into his mind. There was knocking at his hotel door at like 2 am and when he opened the door, there she stood, a bloody and beaten mess. She looked up into his green eyes with her own pain filled, teary brown ones. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a sob filled choke and her knees gave way and she fell right into his strong, tattooed arms. That night, after cleaning her up and tucking her in, he kneeled down next to the bed and looked straight into her big brown doe eyes, took her hard, and swore on his life that he'd never let anything like this ever happen to her again. Little did he know, it would happen again.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He admitted it. He missed her... so much. All the time they had spent together, all those special moments...

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

All those days where he'd wake up to her screams, how'd hold her as she cried into his chest. He'd comfort her, reassuring her that she was safe, how much he loved her. All those nightmares. He knew that she wasn't safe with him in reality but he didn't think much of it. His ignorance almost cost her her life not much later. Now, so much later, she still had his heart, and he knew that he still had hers...

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

He sent her away after Daniel got her the last time. She was within a millimeter of her life. If he had gotten there one second later, she wouldn't have made it. He stayed with her in the hospital all 4 days that she was out. He kept apologizing to her, telling her how sorry he was, begging her to wake. And when she finally did, he had already made up his mind to send her away. It would hurt them both but it was for the best. But even today, she still filled his dreams, everything he saw, it reminded him of her, and it was driving her insane...

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

It was too painful. He had to see her. It was hurting him so much and he knew that she was hurt too...

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

He got into the car and drove toward his Chicago home some 7 hours away. But he didn't care. He was her protector and she was his princess. They needed each other like the air they breathed. He finally arrived at his destination and slammed on the brakes. It was around midnight. He got out of the car and took out his keys, put them in, turned, and the door opened.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

He slowly pushed the door in to find a very dark house. Not a single light was on, and this worried him a bit. He quietly flicked on a few lights and made his way through the house. "Where was she?" he thought. Then he heard it. An all too familiar sob. As he made his way towards his bedroom, the sobs became louder. Then he put hand onto the open door, and he pushed. Then he saw her buried underneath the sheets, her sobs muffled by the pillows. He felt it tugging at his heart. It had been so long. He went over and knelt down next to her and gently began to stroke her cheek. Her sobs died out and she began to wake up. Shinning green eyes glazed with unfallen tears met brown doe eyes tinged with red. She was shocked but he just gave her a small smile. "Phil." she whispered. His smile grew and she launched herself into his arms as she tumbled of the bed to the ground on top of Punk. She cried into his chest as his strong tattooed arms wrapped around her. But these were not tears of pain, they were tears of joy. "You came! You finally came!" she choked out.

"Yes April. I've come for you my princess. I'm so sorry" he murmured into the top of her head. 3 years is a long time but to him, this moment was worth it. He promised he'd protect her and he intended to keep that promise but this time, he was never, ever, EVER leaving her behind. That night was the first time in so long that they both got some sleep, tangled in each other's arms. It was totally worth it.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

A/N: SO what do you think? Please review. Really. Ok thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. You can also check out my first story _Until My Heart Stops Beating_.


End file.
